Sulux Crystals
Sulux Crystals are unique and powerful crystalline solids. They're rare in the sense that they are only found on the planet Sulux. Power Sulux Crystals are most notably capable of cloaking entire battleships, requiring a crystal about the size of an average couch. Smaller crystals can also cloak single individuals, with the proper equipment of course. Health benefits are also known. A patient who had broken nearly every bone on their right side had a small crystalline wrapped on their side for a night. In the morning, only bruises remained with a fully healed structure. Despite this, the rarity of the crystals has dissuaded them from medical practices in place of more common methods. Thanks to their slow decay rate, Sulux Crystals can last for years depending on the stress they endure and the power requirement of their purpose. Discovery Discovered late in SSA 148, only minutes after its planet was, Sulux Crystals were immediately scanned for any potential use. There are countless types of minerals in the universe, but these crystals gave off energy readings never before seen in a crystal like itself. An analysis later showed high amounts of beta rays, decaying at an extremely slow rate. Seeing this discovery was by the Saegon, the first thought of a use was military-oriented. Over 200 scans were done to surrounding systems, and at this time the Saegon have no reason to believe there are any crystals like these anywhere else in the galaxy. Upon realizing this, massive mining operations were started, where over two million workers and guards live on-site extracting the crystals. Unlike most deposits, these crystals reached so far down they nearly reached the core, allowing large slits to be collected. If the theory of these being the only crystals like it in the galaxy, then deposits will eventually run out, but this has not slowed mining efforts. Project: Invisible Hammer Project: Invisible Hammer, a classified military project, was drawn up by High Senators Federn Pollik & Tryhek Dal, who wished to create massive stealth fleets for the Saegon Navy. A total of five fleets was planned, but the reminder of a limited supply cut the number down to three. Resources from a nearby prison camp were harvested and sent to a local city world to begin construction for the ships, as only Saegon are allowed to work on any military vehicle. The ships designs were new, completely designed on the idea of stealth warfare, with hit and run tactics the main focus. The ship's armor was very light for a Saegon ship but sturdy enough that it could last a while in heavy combat. This was to reduce stress on the crystals and extend their life. They were armed with medium weapons, a single ship wouldn't be able to penetrate well-built structures or spacecraft. However, with hundreds of other ships with them, a barrage of light fire would decimate nearly any vessel. The idea was to have a massive group warp in, decloak, destroy, recloak, and retreat before reinforcements arrived. The tactic was not a Saegon one, running from a fight, but these ships were meant more for physiological warfare, scaring the empire's enemies with the constant threat of a fleet appearing out of nowhere and obliterating everything before suddenly disappearing again. The fleets are still under construction, and it may take another two years with the rate of changes in design and flow of resources.